vsdebatingfandomcom-20200214-history
Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad
Summary Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad (1165 – 1257) was a Syrian-born member of the Levantine Brotherhood of Assassins and served as their Mentor from 1191 until his death in 1257. During his tenure as Mentor, Altaïr made several discoveries and inventions that greatly helped the Order's progression. His leadership saw to the spread of the Assassins' influence in the Old World. Raised to be an Assassin from birth, Altaïr became a Master Assassin at age 25, the youngest to obtain the rank by that time. He failed to recover an Apple of Eden from Robert de Sablé in July 1191 and subsequently allowed the Templars to attack the town of Masyaf, headquarters of the Assassins. For this, he was demoted to the rank of novice and sent on a quest for redemption. Tasked with the deaths of nine individuals who, unbeknownst to him, made up the ranks of the Templar Order in the Holy Land, Altaïr began a quest to change his ways and liberate the Kingdom from their corruption. During his quest however, Altaïr learned of a plot far more sinister than he originally believed. In completing his mission, he also cleansed the Order of its treacherous leader Al Mualim. Altaïr thereafter became Mentor, taking the Assassins in a new, more secretive direction. With the Apple in hand, Altaïr changed the way members of his Order lived their lives, writing the details in his fabled Codex for later generations of the Order to read. Altaïr's vision of the Assassin Order was for them to be spread across the world, living among the people, and he began establishing many Assassins Guilds during his tenure as Mentor. Throughout his travels, Altaïr strengthened his Order, stopping various Templar plots over the years as well as halting the inexorable march of Genghis Khan. Altaïr is an ancestor to Desmond Miles, through the maternal line. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | Unknown, 9-B with illusions Name: Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad Origin: Assassin's Creed Gender: Male Age: Born 1165, died 1257, at age 92 Classification: Human, Assassin Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master assassin, Master acrobat, Master in the use of swords, knifes and hidden blades, Master at stealth, Master at hand-to-hand combat, Master at interrogation and pickpocketing, Eagle Vision, Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Perception Manipulation, Empathy Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Fear Manipulation and Illusion Creation (Resisted the Apple of Eden trying to attack his mind, even when everyone around him was affected) | All previous abilities, Mind Control (Can interface with neurotransmitters to issue commands to the human brain, thus allowing them mental control over humans), Illusion Creation (Able to project images and conjure realistic illusions), Reality Warping (Can turn thought into reality, Illusions created by the Apple can physically harm a target), Fear Manipulation (For the enemies that were spared, they'd be driven mad with terror and fall down in obedience to its wielder), Sleep Manipulation (Also capable of non-lethally incapacitating people), Teleportation (Al Mualim used it to teleport to various sections of the Masyaf gardens in his battle against Altaïr), Perception Manipulation (Capable of tricking and altering a target's senses), Duplication (Its wielder can use it to create multiple clones of himself in order to aid him in combat), Pain Manipulation (Can cause intense pain), Precognition (Taught Altaïr how to build a gun, centuries before guns were even invented), By charging it, a golden perimeter spread around the user, followed by a smaller, white perimeter, opponents within the golden perimeter will go mad and fight each other and opponents within the white perimeter will immediately die, Empathy Manipulation (Capable of turning enemies against their allies), Status Effect Inducement (Can paralyse a target), Animal Manipulation (The Head of Saint Denis, which encased an Apple of Eden, could be used to make bats attack the opponent), Resistance to Mind Control (The Apple allowed Ezio to resist being controled by the Staff of Eden) Attack Potency: Wall level (Trained assassin, Can fight several enemies at once, Can fight and defeat Garnier de Naplouse's guards, who can break a man's legs with casual kicks, Can kick down a wooden pillar, Can battle Moloch, who can break pieces of the ground with his weapon, Can battle Templars such as Armand Bouchart or Robert de Sable and his men, as well as defeating entire groups made up of other assassins) | Unknown (Doesn't focus on destruction or physical damage, however, as its most powerful, the apple can turn illusory timelines into reality if no action is taken to stop them), Wall level with illusions (Illusions created by the apple can harm Altaïr and Rodrigo Borgia) Speed: At least Athletic Human, Likely Peak Human (Trained assassin, can fight several enemies at once) | Unknown Lifting Strength: Likely Athletic human to Peak Human | Likely Athletic human to Peak Human Striking Strength: Class KJ | Class KJ Durability: Wall level (Survived being thrown through wooden scaffoldings, Can take hits from Moloch, Can take hits from opponents who are comparable to him) | Wall level Stamina: High (Can fight several enemies at the same time) Range: Melee physically and with Hidden Blade, Higher with sword and Short Blades, some meters with Throwing Knifes | At least Planetary (The Templars believed the apple to be able to control the entire planet), Likely far higher (As its most powerful, the apple can turn illusory timelines into reality if no action is taken to stop them) Standard Equipment: Hidden Blade, Sword, Short Blade, Throwing Knife | Apple of Eden Intelligence: Master stealth assassin and figther, Can battle Templars such as Armand Bouchart or Robert de Sable and his men, as well as defeating entire groups made up of other assassins, Fought his way through the Battle of Arsuf to reach Robert de Sable Weaknesses: Human weaknesses, Can't swim, Limited amount of Throwin Knifes | Using the Apple excesifully can harm Altair, however, he will be healed as soon as they spend a few second without using it. Key: Base | With the Apple of Eden Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Assassin's Creed Category:Tier 9 Category:Murderers Category:Martial Artists Category:Sword Users Category:Knife Users Category:Game Characters Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Assassins Category:Athletes Category:Swordsmen Category:Peak Human Category:Stealth Users Category:Resistance Users Category:Mind Users Category:Illusion Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Fear Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Perception Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Pain Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Aura Users Category:Madness Users Category:Death Users Category:Empathy Users Category:Status Effect Inducement Users Category:Animal Users Category:Unknown Tier